


Chaos

by PhageChildon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhageChildon/pseuds/PhageChildon
Summary: Despite facing many horrors since their childhood, Hiccup inspires Jack to become a super hero, becoming the person the City in chaos needs. With Hiccup helping Jack from his internship at one of the Hamada facilities, they become an unstoppable force. That is until a catastrophic earthquake completely devastates the city. Everything gets worse when survivors suddenly start showing signs of mutated abilities (powers), making recovering nearly neigh impossible. (One Shot)





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a roleplay fangirltothefullest and I are doing~ I might write more one shots and make it like, series or something, donno yet x.x

Rubble, smoke, chaos-

An earthquake with the magnitude of 8.5 nearly leveled the entire City of Berk, a tsunami following close behind. They had no warning, no preparation. Thousands were killed, hundreds trapped. Even with the city’s super hero - Jack Frost - working closely with all rescue teams, there was no way they could save them all. Half the people they worked hard to get to succumbed to their injuries as soon as they reached them. As hard as it was for everyone, they had to start choosing who lived and who died - something the hero found nearly impossible, but was forced to do.

Bodies floated by, of women, children, men, elderly- people screaming for help, crying over their loved one’s bodies-

Too much – it was all too much. They needed him – they  _ ALL  _ needed him-!!

The man crying on the rooftop, holding the unmoving body of his wife- he saved them from a bus hijack a week ago. The body of the pink haired old lady wearing the pastel blue dress stuck on a pole – he saved her from an armed robbery at a convenience store just a few days ago-!

He felt sick.

He saved this city so many times, from so many things, yet in the end, it didn’t seem to matter.

They wanted  _ him _ to choose who lives and who dies?! They’re  _ psychotic _ . With the world literally crashing down around him, there was only one person he chose to save out of the millions. Someone who would yell at him for saving him first, but he didn’t give a shit.

“Hey- where you going?!” One of the emergency responders cried, getting no response as Jack took off. They wouldn’t understand anyway, or maybe they would. Everyone had loved ones, and his was probably trapped in the skyscraper his internship was held in. It was further in, nearly at the center of the city. 

His heart beat louder and faster in his chest as the buildings and structures were in worse shape the closer he got.

_ ‘Don’t tell me-’ _ no, he was afraid to finish the thought. He didn’t dare risk the chance of his imagination bleeding into reality.

He tried calling Hiccup again-

No success. All the towers are down; there’s no service at all.

_ Shit shit shit- _

His eyes scan the ground, to the area he normally saw the building standing

It wasn’t there. Neither were most of the skyscrapers in the area.

He forgot to breath. It’s so dusty, so ashy. Fires raged everywhere, alarms screeching bloody murder left and right.

He can hear them – he can hear all them crying out in anguish, but he carries on.

_ Hiccup Hiccup Hiccup Hiccup _

That’s all who mattered right now.

Getting closer to the area where he knew the building to be, he spotted it at last.

All the color drained from his body, his heart dropped to his feet.

The building was leaning against  _ another _ , the structure being completely cut in half. Hiccup worked in different areas of the building, it changed depending on who needed his help or what aspect of his project he was working on.

He could  _ literally _ be anywhere.

Numbly he swallowed, desperately holding onto the thin string of hope he had left as he saw a few of Hiccup’s coworkers on the ground. They were all dazed and out of it, which was expected. He hardly found his voice as he walked up to them.

“H-H-Hiccup, where’s Hiccup?!” He asked them almost desperately.

They looked up at Jack Frost both surprised at his arrival, but mostly in shock over everything that happened. “Don’t know. He was… he was taking an instrument to Dagur when it happened, somewhere on floor three-“ the hero snapped his head up, seeing the remaining structure still  _ had _ the third floor. Without even saying thank you he ran. The building was dark and sparking, smoke fuming from fires inside. But he didn’t give a damn.

He searched and searched… going to the elevators first, seeing a few corpses but they weren’t Hiccup.

“Hiccup – Hiccup!!” He called louder and louder, unable to hide the tremor in his voice. “HICCUP!!”

Hours… he searched for hours. He helped everyone he could, some giving him clues as to where they last saw Hiccup, but he couldn’t find him  _ or _ Dagur. What did that mean? Were they… crushed under part of the fallen ceiling or debris?

Would he… would he be unrecognizable…?

Tears rushed to his eyes as he hastened his search.

No, no he  _ refused _ for that to become reality. Hiccup was  _ alive _ , somehow he was sure of that. They went through too much crap for this to be the end. He  _ loved _ him far too much for this to be the end. There was no life without Hiccup, no purpose.

He was alive.

He was alive, and he was sure of it.  

At some point other survivors, upon seeing him and hearing his desperate pleas were helping as much as they could, calling out for him, searching in areas that looked ‘safe’ enough. If he wasn’t so panicked right now tears of appreciation would be flowing like waterfalls. They didn’t know who he was behind the mask, but they wanted to help him find someone he obviously loved dearly. It was the least they could do for the person who saved them countless times.

“First floor!” A voice suddenly snapped Jack out of his thoughts. Turning he saw someone limping towards him, desperately waiving their injured arms. “Th-they said they found him on the first floor- they need help!”

He was there within a blink of an eye, seeing a number of people surrounding an area covered in heavy debris. There was no way he could move that, he only had ice powers not super strength.

“Dagur’s calling from the basement level, he says he has Hiccup, but they’re badly hurt.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed. He hated Dagur with a passion, he was the reason for half of their problems in the first place, but he knew how much Hiccup meant to him. He’d protect him with his life.

“Can you two move to try to find another exit?” Jack called down, unable to even see anyone through the cracks.

“Hic’s pinned,” Dagur called out with a rough voice, obviously hurt himself. He’d never admit it though. “I can’t… I… I think he’s dying.”

Dying- the word made everything grow cold – literally. A few people backed away as Jack desperately looked around like a feral animal.

Hiccup wasn’t going to die, not today. Not for a long, long time.

He didn’t even know what he did or how he did it. The wind and Twiner (Jack’s staff that finally caught up with him) must’ve done something, but a bit of the debris was finally cleared, the ceiling above them crumbling and groaning, threatening to fall.

“Everyone get out!” He said almost thoughtlessly as he jumped down the small hole that formed. The basement lights flickered a bit, confusing Jack greatly. If the power was out in the entire city, how were the lights down here working?

It didn’t matter- he turned saw them

Saw blood

“I’m gonna have to cut it,” Dagur said, looking at Jack seriously. “He won’t live.”

Cut- Jack got closer, and saw it

The debris landed on his  _ legs _ . The solid concrete landed completely on his left while, somehow, luckily, a window or  _ something _ kept his other leg free. He didn’t care about the specifics.

“Cut it.” There was no questioning it. Hiccup was severely pale and hardly breathing. Dagur took out his weapon, ironically a sharp dagger - and with a sickening sound, Hiccup was free. Numbly Jack used ice to seal the wound and pulled him into his arms.

Everything after that was a blur… He took him to the only place he knew would help them, the Hamada Brothers. Despite having their hands completely tied with all the other victims, as soon as they saw Hiccup, he was their number one priority.

They patched him up, used Jack’s blood for a transfusion (luckily they were a match), and waited…

He woke up, he survived, but there was something… different about him. Not his leg, but something else… he was Hiccup, but not.

If only he tried to figure it out sooner, things wouldn’t have gotten worse for everyone in the city.


End file.
